It has been known for many years that the efficient, safe and economical handling of cargo in a mass transit system is most readily accomplished by the utilization of cargo containers. Of necessity, such cargo containers must be lightweight and yet sturdy in construction while providing maximum usable storage space within the confines of the structure. It is further required that the securing and access to the interior of the cargo container be easily achieved. It is further most desirable that means be provided for sliding, hoisting, or otherwise moving the container without adversely affecting the structural integrity thereof.
Consequently, it is an object of the instant invention to present a cargo container having the structural attributes presented hereinabove and which is inexpensive to construct, easy to maintain, and capable of withstanding the rigors and abuses incident to the handling of bulk cargo.
These objects and other objects which will become apparent as the detailed description proceeds are achieved by a cargo container having a basically cubical framework, comprising a top interconnected with end panels and a back panel, a base substantially parallel to the top and interconnected with the end panels and back panel; a door hingedly connected on one side thereof to the framework; and latching means extending along the opposite side of the door and operative for making simultaneous latching engagement with the framework at a plurality of points.